Today, a significant amount of fires in America are caused by electrical problems. According to the U.S. National Fire Protection Association, an estimated 47,700 home structure fires that were reported to U.S. fire departments involved some form of electrical failure or malfunction as a factor contributing to ignition. These fires cause an estimated $1.4 billion in property damage and loss, and are responsible for 418 deaths and 1,570 injuries, annually.
Each year in the United States, arcing faults are responsible for starting more than 28,000 home fires, killing and/or injuring hundreds of people and causing over $700 million in property damage. Electrical distribution systems are the third leading cause of home structure fires. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) reports that electrical receptacles are involved in approximately 5,300 fires every year, causing approximately 40 deaths and more than 100 consumer injuries.
There are multiple issues prevalent in fighting these types of losses, such as the plurality of ways in which an electrical fire can occur, such as, e.g., a loose connection, which can occur over time. A loose wire connection will make for a bad connection and cause an unusual amount of heat buildup that can cause a fire. Loose wiring can also cause arcing within outlet receptacles, which can also result in fires. Additionally, a poor connection with a loose screw at a terminal increases heat at that location and can cause fires. A Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter (GFCI) or circuit breaker will not help reduce the chance of a fire in this case. Faulty extension cords and appliances that are plugged into the receptacle can also cause excessive power through the receptacle to have it overheat and can result in fires. Furthermore, an improper error in the wiring of an outlet receptacle can cause a fire. Overloaded and short circuits can also weaken and damage the outlet receptacle, which can lead to electrical fire. Also, over time, outlet covers can crack and can become loose on the wall. This, along with dust, which can accumulate on the receptacle, can cause fires. It is also noted that receptacles are made out of plastic and over time will break and crack and cause a serious hazard to anyone that touches it.
Once an electrical fire has ignited, multiple problems arise is dealing with such fires. Part of the problem in dealing with electrical fires is that few fire extinguishers are suitable for use against electrical fires. This is because, in an electrical fire, it is not the electricity itself that is burning but, rather, the objects around the source of electricity that are burning. This means that, even if the flames become extinguished, the fire will still continue to burn as long as the electricity is flowing. As such, standard procedure is to prevent the flow of electricity, and then to treat the fire as a normal combustion fire. However, in the heat of the moment, the clarity to turn off the source of electricity may be lost, or a firefighter may not realize that the source of the fire is electrical.
As such, there exists a need for a system and apparatus that is capable of automatically stopping the flow of electricity when an electrical fire has started or is about to start. Also, a there is a need for a device that has an audible alarm that can notify an individual, in his or her home or business, that there is an outlet receptacle that is operating outside of the normal temperature range that could potentially cause an electrical problem/fire.
The purpose of the present invention is prevention and, in particular, the prevention of electrical fires from occurring.
Review of related technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,835 pertains to a plug for insertion into an ordinary wall outlet and contains a mechanism for effecting self-ejection when the line cord is pulled laterally with respect to the plug. A line cord is attached to the plug and supported on a trigger member disposed to pivot about a vertical axis within the plug. The trigger member is normally biased to a central position by means of laterally disposed, oppositely acting compression springs bearing against a forwardly directed trigger arm. An ejecting member is biased in a forward direction to assume a normal attitude parallel to the plug prongs and extending slightly forwardly beyond the ends thereof. When the prongs are inserted into the wall socket, the ejecting member is pushed rearwardly and is cocked beneath a catch portion of the trigger arm when sufficient lateral force is exerted on the cord to pull the trigger arm to either side a predetermined minimum distance, the trigger arm releases the ejecting member which springs forward under the influence of its compression spring to forcibly eject the plug which may then be safely retrieved by manually pulling the line toward the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,715 pertains to a safety receptacle having bimetallic means which will cut off the power line when an electrical appliance connected thereto is overloaded or short-circuited. Further, the safety receptacle may be slightly modified to form a circuit breaker or a safety plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,162 pertains to a receptacle having multiple electrical outlets includes in the main electrical inlet in electrical series with each of the electrical outlets, a heat-sensitive circuit-breaking element characterized as breaking of electrical circuit passed therethrough when the flow of current exceeds a predetermined amperage, as responsive to increased heat of resistance or other surrounding environmental heat, and as reestablishing circuitry when temperature has cooled-down to at-least a circuit-breaking temperature, there being preferably included in circuit with the circuit-breaking element a conventional electrical time delay element characterized by delaying reestablishing circuitry therethrough whenever circuitry has been broken, with a time delay of sufficient length to permit a cooling of circuitry to a point below circuit-breaking temperature of the circuit-breaking element, to prevent fire hazard from overheated old and/or inadequate house-wiring or insulation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,834 pertains to a fire stopping faceplate assembly for an electrical box includes a faceplate having an inner surface, and a fire stopping mat arranged adjacent said faceplate inner surface. The fire stopping mat provides an active system which forms a fire barrier capable of preventing a temperature rise on the wall side opposite the fire by providing an endothermic material which withdraws heat and/or by expanding to provide additional insulating properties and otherwise stopping the spread of fire. The fire stopping mat may include an intumescent compound, an endothermic compound, or both an intumescent compound and an endothermic compound. The fire stopping mat may also include a layer of an infrared blocking material formed of, for example, a metal or a ceramic fiber material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,888 pertains to an electrical safety outlet for accepting a plug to provide power to electrical appliances including a power supply and an intelligent circuitry for controlling the power supply to the electrical outlet; the intelligent circuitry includes circuits for determining temperature condition in the outlet, mechanical plug insertion into the outlet, load presence on the outlet, and current capacity conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,060 pertains to a card connector system that detachably supports a PC card and electrically connects the PC card to an electrical device. The system includes a temperature sensor to monitor temperature of the PC card to prevent the deleterious effect of heat generated by the PC card on the PC card itself and the electrical device. The sensor detects the surface temperature of the supported PC card and transmits the obtained temperature information to the electrical device. In this case, it is preferable that a transition board 33, electrically connected between the PC card and the electrical device, is used to transmit the temperature information.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,760 pertains to an electrical device including a heat sensing circuit interrupter to enable a load to be selectively coupled to or disconnected from a power source in accordance with a level of a sensed temperature includes a relay assembly operable between a closed state when the sensed temperature is below a predetermined limit temperature, thereby enabling the coupling of the load to the power source, and an open state when the sensed temperature is above the predetermined limit temperature, thereby electrically disconnecting the load from the power source. The device further includes a sensor assembly including a light source operatively associated with a light sensor. The light sensor is configured to be sensitive to specific levels of the sensed temperature and the light source is configured to emit light along a plurality of optical paths at any one of a plurality of wavelengths sensitive to temperature. The light sensor is further configured to sense temperature at any one of a plurality of operating points on the electrical device and trigger the relay assembly between the closed state and the open state.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,520 pertains to a light switch cover assembly easily mounted over existing wall type light switches. The cover assembly includes a mounting bracket having an opening provided therethrough which is shapely designed and sizably configured for snug attachment of a bracket plate therein. The bracket plate includes an opening to allow the protruding rocker portion of a light switch to pass therethrough. The bracket plate further includes a plurality of apertures defined therethrough for receipt of mounting screws. A face plate is adapted for removable attachment to the mounting bracket in a snap-fit manner. The face plate includes an opening shapely designed and sizably configured to snugly accommodate a rocker plate therein. The face plate further includes an oblong opening providing a thermometer support enclosure within which a thermometer is swivably secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,729,856 pertains to a system and method operable to facilitate thermal wall plug sensing and control may include an ability to control current drawn by a charging system or other load according to a temperature determined at an interface between the charging system and an energy source used to provided energy to the charging system. A temperature sensed with a temperature sensor included in a plug assembly or other housing or cord used to connect the charging system to the energy source may be used to implement the temperature regulated current control.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,956,168 pertains to an electrical outlet safety device is placed between an electrical plug and the corresponding electrical outlet or receptacle to which the plug is connected. The safety device includes a thin body portion formed of a material adapted to expand rapidly if exposed to a predetermined temperature. A series of thin, electrically and thermally conductive blades extends from the body, with the blades being captured between the prongs of the plug and the internal contacts of the receptacle when installed therewith. If excessively high electrical resistance and correspondingly high temperature are produced in one or more of the electrical connections between the plug and the outlet, the blades of the safety device transmit the excessive temperature to the body, whereupon the body is transformed to an expansive electrically insulating foam that expels the plug from the receptacle. Springs may be included within the body to provide additional expansive force.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,912,442 pertains to a cover plate for an electrical receptacle. The cover plate includes a first conducting strip. The first conducting strip protrudes rearward from the cover plate and is configured to contact a first terminal of a receptacle, where the first terminal connects the receptacle to a power source. The cover plate also includes a first insulating means, where the first insulating means prevents the first conducting strip from contacting other conducting materials. The cover plate further includes a second conducting strip. The second conducting strip protrudes rearward from the cover plate and is configured to contact a second terminal of the receptacle, where the second terminal completes the connection of the receptacle to the power source. The cover plate additionally includes a second insulating means, where the second insulating means prevents the second conducting strip from contacting other conducting materials. The cover plate also includes a load.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 20020043978 pertains to a visual indicator notifies an occupant of an unsafe wiring condition in an electrical outlet or switch. The visual indicator and the electrical conductors inside the outlet being thermally connected, but electrically separated. When a threshold temperature is reached which is outside the normal operating temperature of an electrical outlet, the visual indicator will change state to notify occupants of a wiring problem.
International Patent Application No.: WO2011046265 pertains to a power-saving intelligent plug socket for fire prevention, and more specifically, to a power-saving intelligent plug socket for fire prevention which can prevent the malfunction of electric equipment by cutting off the power supplied to the electric equipment if the temperature is high inside or outside the plug socket, or there is an over current, short circuit, or over voltage. Further, the invention prevents electrical accidents and fires which may break out as a result of electrical accidents, reduces power loss by cutting off the wait current, enables the status of the plug socket to be easily confirmed by visually displaying the inside and outside temperatures and the current values flowing through the plug socket, and minimizes power consumption of a power conversion means for self control.
Canadian Patent No.: CA2759487 pertains to an apparatus that com-bine and analyze electronic signals from Hall Effect sensors, current transformer, Pyroelectric infrared sensor, ionization chamber smoke sensor, to determine the imminence of fire hazard. On determination of the imminence of fire ‘Firevoider’ turns OFF the power to the range after pausing and sounding an alarm long enough to allow the cook to intervene. The various electronic circuitries are provided with stored charge powers back up to retain memory during power failures. In addition to the above features ‘Firevoider’ has a ‘Timer Mode Cooking’ feature that can automate cooking and save up to 40% power. ‘Firevoider’ does not interfere with cooking if the situation is safe or the cooking is attended. The apparatus for carrying out the various functions include, a smoke sensor to measure smoke level, a motion sensor that detects horizontal motion in the near vicinity of the range, a Hall sensor that measures power consumption by stove(s), a current transformer that determines the lower cut off level of power consumption by the range, a solid state relay to control power supply to the range, electronic circuitry to process signals, a set of two piezoelectric alarms to alarm the hazard status and indicate actions, a set of LED lamps to indicate various situations and status and suitable enclosure to accommodate the circuitry and sensing elements spread over four locations.
Chinese Patent No.: CN2668350 pertains to an electric shaver capable of ejecting charging plug, comprising a casing, a shaver head, a motor, a battery, and a circuit board. The utility model is characterized in that the inner wall of the casing is provided with a rotary support frame; the rotary support frame is provided with a rotating shaft; the rotating shaft is provided with a torsion spring and a plug piece; the casing is provided with a depressed plug socket; the plug socket is provided with a via hole; the plug piece inserts into the plug barn through the via hole; the rotating shaft is provided with a convex fixed buckle; the other inner wall of the casing opposite to the rotary support frame is provided with a convex fixed shaft; the fixed shaft is provided with two clamps; the handles of the two clamps extend to the communicating holes on the side face of the casing; the two clamps are provided with a spring in between; the jaws formed by the two clamps correspond with the convex fixing buckle on the rotating shaft; the circuit board is provided with a contact piece corresponding with the plug piece. The utility model can automatically eject the plug inlayed in the narrow slit and is convenient to use.
Chinese Patent Publication No.: CN102013598 pertains to a socket capable of automatically popping up a plug. The socket comprises a shell and at least two conducting holes arranged on the shell, wherein, conducting strips are respectively arranged in at least two conducting holes and are electrically connected with the plug. The socket further comprises a popup mechanism arranged in the shell, and a sensor fixedly connected on the popup mechanism, wherein, the sensor is used for sensing the current change state on the plug, and the popup mechanism is used for automatically popping up the plug from the socket when the sensor senses that the current state on the plug is changed into a no-current state. By adopting the socket capable of automatically popping up the plug, a plurality of hidden dangers caused by the plugged plug can be avoided.
Chinese Patent No.: CN202308656 pertains to a power supply socket for preventing electric appliance fire hazards. A socket box is provided with a mechanical type pressure switch, a pressure switch normally opened contact is connected in parallel between an AC power supply live wire and a live wire jack, one end of a polymer flexible pipe is connected with a pressure switch control mouth, the other end is connected with an inflation non-return valve, the polymer flexible pipe is arranged inside an electric appliance and filled with extinguishing chemical and pressurizing gas for fighting electric appliance fire hazards, and the flexible pipe or the non-return valve is connected with a gas-pressure meter. When the temperature of a certain fire hazard dangerous source inside the electric appliance reaches the softening and explosion temperature of the adjacent polymer flexible pipe, the extinguishing chemical inside the flexible pipe will spray out and effectively cover the dangerous source, thus abnormal temperature rise inside the electric appliance can be reduced, and initial fire hazards can be put out rapidly. At the same time, control pressure of the pressure switch is lost, the contact is broken immediately and a main power supply is cut off. In the power supply socket, fire hazard detection, fire extinguishing and power supply interruption are integrated, and fire hazard detection is timely and reliable and fire extinguishing is rapid and accurate.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present invention. Such devices fail to provide a device that can help develop a participant's knowledge in a multitude of different subject areas, while simultaneously engaging the participant physically. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below, and will be described in more detail herein.